Bodyguards
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: After an attack on his pack, Inutashio decided his family needed bodyguards that's where the Higurashi's come in. Now they have to live with and protect a demon and half demon, who doesn't want them there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Pairings:

Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, Kazuo and Setsuko (Female Sesshomaru), Koga and Ayame

Introductions:

Bodyguards-

The Higurashi Family

Head: Kiyoshi (49)

Wife: Kunlun (47)

Sons: Renkotsu (27), Suikotsu (24), Bankotsu (23), Jakotsu (21), Kazuo (17), Sota (10)

Daughter: Kagome (16)

The Lords-

The Takahashi Family:

Western Lord: Inutashio (Looks: 38)

Mate: Izayoi (39)

Son: Inuyasha (16)

Daughters: Setsuko (17), Rin (10)

The Kitsune Family

Northern Lord: Hayate

Mate: Akari

Son: Shippo (10)

The Ookami Family

Eastern Lord: Daichi

Mate: Katsumi

Son: Koga (16)

The Akishima Family

Southern Lord: Keiji

Mate: Akane

Daughter: Ayame (16)

Demon Slayers-

The Tajiya family

Husband: Hitoshi (39)

Daughter: Sango (16)

Son: Kohaku (11)

Monks and Miko-

The Houshi family

Husband: Jiro (39)

Wife: Aiko (37)

Son: Miroku (16)

Chapter One:

Setsuko glared at her father from her place at the table. Inuyasha, Rin, and Izayoi watched the two dog demons stare each other down.

"We do not need bodyguards father especially from humans," Setsuko said with a sneer.

Inutashio shook his head. "We have no idea what Ryukotsusei has up his sleeve or who he has allied with Setsuko. He has already attacked both Rin and Izayoi." He pointed out. "I will not allow my pack to get hurt while I'm not around."

"Feh, me and Setsuko can handle our own old man. We don't need protection." Inuyasha said with a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are not strong enough to take on someone of Ryukotsusei's caliber that's why you, Setsuko, and Rin are going to get bodyguards," Inutashio told him.

"When are we going to meet them? What are their names?" Rin asked him curiously.

"You're going to meet them today." Izayoi smiled at her.

"I read over their resumes and was able to assign to them you. Inuyasha you will get Kagome, Setsuko you will get Kazuo, and Rin you will get Souta." Inutaship told them.

"Why do I get the wench? Why can't I get I get Kazuo and Setsuko get Kagome?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Because they're being assigned to you based on age and personality," Inutashio said. 'Plus this way you two can find some happiness and do you some good.' He thought.

"What are we gonna do about school? I can't skip football practice because of some stupid wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Easy, they're transferring to your school and going to live with us until this is over with," Inutashio said casually.

"WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, mentions of Ouran Highschool Host Club.

Review:

Gothic Jessica Rabbit: I like it so far is setsuko supposed to be sesshomaru

Me: Yes

Pairings:

Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, Kazuo and Setsuko (Female Sesshomaru), Koga and Ayame

Chapter Two:

Kagome stared at her father and was going to say something, but Kazuo beat her to it. "Not only do we have to change schools again but we have to go another preppy academy?!" Kazuo yelled.

"You are being given the honor to guard the western lord's children," Kiyoshi told him. "Besides didn't you end up liking Ouran Academy?"

"We understand that but let's be honest me, and Zuo won't fit in, in a private academy. Besides Souta's just a kid." Kagome told him calmly. "Don't use me as an excuse!" Souta yelled from the kitchen.

"I liked being able to mess with Tamaki on an almost daily basis, plus Kago had to cross-dress as a guy. She even had her own fan club." Kazuo grinned and chuckled at the last part when he heard Kagome huff at him.

"Regardless they'll be here to pick you up tomorrow morning at 7 am," Kiyoshi said.

"Why so soon?" Souta asked as he walked into the room.

"So you can get settled in faster, now go and pack," Kiyoshi said dismissing them.

He watched his kids leave to go to their rooms to pack.

He heard Kunlun walk into the room. "Are you sure they're ready for this? I know they're strong, but they've never done anything like this before." Kunlun said.

Kiyoshi smiled lovingly. "I know they're ready."

~ The Next Morning ~

Inutashio rung the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. Izayoi stood beside him while Inuyasha, Setsuko, and Rin stood behind them.

Inutashio was wearing a black business suit with a silver tie because he had to go to work not that long afterward.

Izayoi was wearing a navy blue sundress with silver sandals. She kept her hair the same as usual, which was leaving it down.

Inuyasha was wearing a red t-shirt, khaki cargo pants, and black Jordans. He was in a group chat with Sango, Miroku, and Koga while also heatedly texting Kikyo about him catching her with another man.

Rin was wearing an orange t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and white low top converse.

Setsuko was wearing a white sweatshirt over a blue t-shirt, ruffled black skirt, and black heels.

Kunlun opened the door and smiled the door. "Hello, welcome to our home. I'm Kunlun Higurashi." She said as she let everyone inside.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Inutashio; this is my mate Izaoi and our children Setsuko, Inuyasha, and Rin." Inutashio said introducing everyone.

Kunlun closed the door behind them. "They should be down in a minute or two. Would you like something to drink?" She asked them as they got comfortable and sat down.

"We're fine," Izayoi said with a smile.

Kiyoshi walked into the kitchen drinking coffee. "Good morning." He said with a smile but frowned when he heard a loud thump and footsteps upstairs.

"I'll go check it out." He said putting his mug down before moving towards the stairs.

"Careful dear, we don't want a repeat of last time," Kunlun said watching him go up the stairs.

"What happened last time?" Rin asked her curiously.

"My children can be ... energetic and lively when it comes to who gets to the bathroom first." Kunlun said.

"HA! THAT'S WHY YOU MISSED!" They heard Kazuo yelled from upstairs.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kunlun sighed and shook her head. "My son Kazuo." She said.

'Great, I'm stuck with another Inuyasha.' Setsuko thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, mentions of Ouran Highschool Host Club.

Pairings:

Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, Kazuo and Setsuko (Female Sesshomaru), Koga and Ayame

Chapter Three:

After a while of sitting in silence with the only thing that could be heard was Setsuko and Inuyasha texting their friends. "Okay ... well, how about we get to know a little bit about each other while we wait for them?" Izayoi suggested to Kunlun trying to break the silence. Kunlun smiled thankfully at her. "That sounds like a great idea!" She said. "I've noticed that you have a lot of pictures. If you don't mind me asking how many kids do you have?" Izayoi asked her curiously.

Kunlun giggled. "I don't mind you asking at all a lot of people do and I have seven kids six sons and one daughter." She said and laughed at the look on Inutashio and Izayoi's faces. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh, but the looks on your faces are hilarious." She said trying to stop laughing.

Inutashio smiled. "It's okay," he told her. "It must be a handful having seven kids. I only have three; I don't think I could handle seven" He said. It is a handful, but it's worth it." Kunlun said with a smile.

"Um, Rin has to go to the bathroom," Rin told Setsuko who looked at Kunlun. "The bathroom is upstairs, there should be someone waiting there," Kiyoshi said as he walked downstairs as he watched her walk upstairs.

~ Upstairs ~

Kazuo and Souta were leaning against the wall across from the bathroom talking to each other while they waited for Kagome to finish using the bathroom.

Souta had short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a grey short-sleeved hoodie, blue jean pants, and Nike Air Force 1 High '07 LV8 Suede.

Kazuo had long wavy thick black hair that was up to his waist and in a braid, and he had cobalt blue eyes. He had 8 mm size gauges and a nose piercing. He was wearing a black shirt that showed off his tattoo sleeves, khaki cargo pants, and black and white Jordan Retro 1 High OG.

They looked to their right when they heard someone stand next to them. Sout smiled a little at Rin and Kazuo looked at her curiously. "Can I help you?" Kazuo asked her. "Hi, I'm waiting to use the bathroom," Rin told them. "What's your name?" Souta asked her. "My name is Rin," Rin said introducing herself.

"Oh, so you're Rin. My name's Souta, and this is my big brother Kazuo." Souta said introducing both of them. "So you're my bodyguard? Aren't you a little young to be a bodyguard?" Rin asked him curiously before she blushed when she realized she said that out loud.

Souta raised an eyebrow questionably. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked her. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean anything bad by that." She stuttered and blushed, even more, when Souta and Kazuo started to chuckle. "It's okay I get that a lot and don't worry I'm more than capable of protecting you," Souta told her with a smile.

They looked at the bathroom when they heard the door open, and Kagome walked out. She was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, ripped blue jean pants, and black Nikes. Like Kazuo, she had cobalt blue eyes, and her long wavy thick black hair that was up to her waist was left down.

"Who's next and who is she?" Kagome asked them as she walked out of the bathroom. "This is Rin, she's the one Souta's going to be guarding, and she's next," Kazuo said as Rin waved at Kagome with a smile before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"She seemed nice," Souta said. "Yeah, hopefully, her siblings are as nice as her," Kazuo said causing both him and Kagome to chuckle. "With our luck I doubt it,"


End file.
